1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for managing albums in a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of pictures that can be stored in a digital camera has increased with an increase in capacity of a memory card of the digital camera. In a general picture managing method, a user inputs letters for an album name, sees a corresponding picture, opens corresponding albums, sees pictures one by one, and respectively stores the pictures in the corresponding albums. Since the general picture managing method goes through several steps to manage pictures, handling of the general picture managing method is complicated, and a large amount of time is taken to handle the general picture managing method.
A sorting technique for arranging pictures according to photographing information including dates, days, persons, colors, and the like has been known. However, the sorting technique does not provide a user with convenience to intuitively put pictures into a desired album name.